


The Seduction of Robin Foster VERSION 4

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, cfnf, naked, naked female, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: As we grip tightly to our Multiverse traveling spaceship designed by Reed Richards, we enter ANOTHER timeline in the Robin Foster Multiverse.





	The Seduction of Robin Foster VERSION 4

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Mrs. Cyrus Spears.

ACT I

“Do you know what I think would be nice?” Alex leaned into Jim’s side and her breath tickled his ear. She never got too close, but it was still the closest he had ever been to a woman, and feeling her soft skin brush up against his arm nearly gave him a hard-on right there. 

Watching Jim walk around with Alex on his arm like they were a real couple would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so dumbfounding. After all, Alex was so masculine that she looked like a boy standing next to him. That was part of the jokes whispered by the people who saw them. Jim was so hard-up he was just one step down from dating a boy. Alex didn’t seem to mind the rumors. All of the attention seemed to just glance off her. 

“What?” Jim was hoping she would propose something that he really wanted. 

“I think we should invite Dave Johnson and Robin over for dinner.” Alex leaned back. She stretched her arms above her head so that her black collared shirt rode up. 

Hot damn. That was even better. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off Alex but now his mind was back on Robin. His ultimate crush. He would never have a chance with a girl like her. But having her at his house might be the next best thing. 

“Why?” Jim asked, trying to swallow past the lump caught in his throat. 

“Oh, I just think it would be fun. A nice double date. Why, don’t you think you’d have fun?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Totally.” Jim rubbed at his nose. “Yeah, absolutely. Let’s do it. I’ll um…”

“I’ll make the arrangements.” Alex said. “You don’t worry about it.” 

“Right.” Jim nodded his ready agreement. “Okay, you take care of it. I’ll make sure my parents will be fine with it too.” 

“I’m sure they will be.” Alex said, and she was usually right about these things.” 

___  
Dave didn’t want to be here. He was, in his mind, here under duress. His dad had all but shoved him out the door and told him that if he wasn’t nice to Jim McNutt then he would kick his son’s ‘disrespectful ass’. Which, Dave didn’t understand why his dad had to say it so loud and in front of Robin. 

Besides, Dave didn’t understand why he had to be nice to his tutor. Jim was a dweeb. Everyone knew it, and he was always slobbering over Robin. It was absolutely disgusting. Jim would never have a chance with someone like her. She was a bombshell. He could hang onto that dream. 

Still, Dave wasn’t keen on letting his dad follow through with his threat. How bad could it be, anyway? Dave wasn’t one to pass up a chance to show off his girlfriend under any set of circumstances, and he knew that Robin would make it easy. She knew how beautiful she was and she enjoyed being the trophy at his side. They looked good together, like they were packaged perfectly as a set. 

Going over to Jim’s, Robin didn’t even have to try hard to look like a prize. The date was set to be extremely casual, so she showed up in a strapless half-top and low-slung hot pink shorts that showed off her jutting hips and slim stomach. She didn’t wear strappy heels or impractical flats or anything like that. She wore a pair of Sperry’s without socks. She refused to get any kind of tan line from socks. It didn’t matter to her how much her feet might have sweated in the process. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” She said, pulling down the mirror in front of her and checking her lipstick. 

“It won’t be for long. We are going to get it over-with fast.” Dave said. “We are going to go in, we are going to eat, it’s going to be an hour and a half of jilted conversation at most. Then we’ll get the hell out.” Dave looked at her. “Sound like a plan?” 

“I guess.” She flipped the mirror up and smiled at him. “Do I have lipstick on my teeth?” 

“Not yet.” He said, leaning over to grab a kiss. “You look hot.” 

“Thanks.” She kissed him back – a peck on the lips, really, not wanting to smear her sticky gloss. “So do you.” 

Dave wasn’t going to be able to handle Jim staring at her all night. He himself could barely keep from lunging over the seat and tearing off her clothes. He got out of the car instead and went around to open up her door. Alex was already on the porch, leaning on a column casually with her hands deep in her pockets.

“Didn’t think you were ever going to make it.” Alex said. “Dinner’s already out on the table.” 

“Can’t wait.” Robin kept close to Dave’s side as they walked up the steps, eyeing Alex warily as if the girl was a wolf waiting to attack. Alex smiled. 

“You look good.” She said, her eyes gleaming. “I would like to lay you out on the table. Maybe for dessert?” 

Robin narrowed her eyes and moved even closer to Dave. She was practically walking on top of him at that point. She didn’t know how he couldn’t pick up on the things Alex said. He was just oblivious, or maybe Alex was really just that slick. “I don’t think so.” She laughed, pretending not to understand. 

Alex smirked and swung the door open a little wider to let them in. Jim’s house was all right – it was two levels, and it smelled like potpourri because his mother made her own and put it in every corner of the house. Jim was setting the table – he was laying out glass plates for what was a very casual dinner. They had ordered pizza. Dave rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got the lower level to ourselves.” Alex said. “Mr. and Mrs. McNutt are upstairs. They said they won’t be down to bother us.” She smiled at Robin again. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Robin felt a pang of fear. She didn’t know why. It was only dinner, and Alex couldn’t do anything to her while they were eating… “I’ll just have a water.” She said. 

“I’ll have a Coke,” Dave said, “if you have one.” 

“Sure thing.” Alex went over to the bar and started filling up some red solo cups with ice. Suddenly, Robin’s throat was very dry, but she didn’t want to accept a drink from Alex. It was ridiculous to think that the girl would drug her or something like that when they were all together like this, wasn’t it? Robin shook her head and chose a seat. She picked the one closest to the door that led into the living room. She didn’t really like having her back to the big, open space but it was the only one where she could keep an eye on all three people at the table at once. 

Dave sat down next to her. Alex sat down on the other side and hooked her ankle around the chair leg. She pulled Robin a little closer to her, the shift was subtle enough that Dave didn’t notice. 

Jim shot her a look. Robin shot him a glare back. That little turd. Whatever he was suspicious of, she was more than happy to tell him that he was dead wrong. Besides, everyone in the world and Mars, maybe, knew that Alex was a lesbian. Jim couldn’t pull his pimply face out from between his own ass cheeks long enough to see reality in front of his face. 

Jim looked away. He didn’t say anything about it all night. Privately, his suspicions brewed. He didn’t like how much attention Alex was giving to Robin. For one thing, he wanted all of Robin’s attention. He couldn’t care less that Dave was there. In fact, ideally, Dave would be out of the picture altogether. Jim had plenty of time to be glad that Alex had turned the thermostat down so that the dining room was cold and he could see Robin’s nipples through the thin fabric of her skimpy top. 

Alex found every excuse to touch Robin in any way possible. She brushed her hands over the back of Robin’s. She would touch her arm, or bump their knees together underneath the table. 

“Robin, I notice you don’t wear socks.” Alex said, sliding her foot up Robin’s calf underneath the table. Robin shivered but couldn’t move her chair away. She didn’t want to make it too obvious that she was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” Robin said. “I don’t like tan lines.” 

“Does that go for underwear, too?” Alex grinned. Robin didn’t respond, but Dave smirked like he was going to comment on her lack of tan lines everywhere. He still wasn’t picking up that Alex was hitting on his girlfriend. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the back-and-forth between the two. He probably thought it was playful. And he was already walking the edge of horny, Robin could tell. She adjusted her top even as she thought about it and her breasts bounced. 

They got all the pizza down to one box. Dinner was winding down. Robin was just ready for this night to be over. 

Alex clapped her hands like she suddenly had a brilliant idea. 

“Hey, how about a picture?” She asked. “Robin, you can sit in my lap. What do you think about that, Dave?” 

“Hell yeah.” Dave pulled out his phone and clicked the camera icon. Alex turned to Robin, her legs spread wide, and patted her leg. Robin hesitated. She looked at Dave and then acted like she wanted to say something, but at the last minute, she decided to say nothing. She looked at Jim again but she couldn’t read the expression on his face. Alex was smiling at her. Robin reluctantly got up from her seat and moved over to sit in Alex’s lap. Alex wrapped one arm around Robin’s waist like a python, holding her in place and then turning to face the camera. 

Robin heard the app click. Dave took a few shots before finally lowering his phone. Robin squirmed off Alex’s lap. She was convinced that if the guys hadn’t been there, Alex would have slapped her ass as she left. 

Robin just wanted to be out of there. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Alex was looking at her like a piece of meat that needed to be devoured as quickly as possible. 

“Well,” Dave said, closing his phone and stretching. “Tonight’s been a blast, but I have to be getting home. I have to get up early for work in the morning.” He looked at Robin, his expression open for sympathy. She had no way of knowing that he wasn’t going to be back home for a long time. She had no idea of who was waiting for him – who had texted him only twenty minutes ago asking why he was running so late. 

Robin was ready to go. She curled her toes and started to push her chair back, nodding like she was going to leave with him. 

“Jim and I can drive Robin home.” Alex said before either Jim or Dave could say anything else. “It won’t be until tomorrow, but I’m sure Jim’s parents won’t mind if she stays the night.” 

Robin froze in her seat. That was the last thing she wanted. She looked at Dave as if expecting him to make a quick excuse to save her, but he didn’t have an argument. He just shrugged, happy to leave her there. “Sounds good to me. Robin lives in the opposite direction of me, anyway, so it’s all going to work out.” He said. He stood up, holding his arms out to Robin. “Hug?” 

“I will walk you out.” Robin stood, eager to get away from Alex for even a second. She followed Dave out into the hall, rubbing her arm and trying to come up with an excuse as to why he shouldn’t leave her there overnight. 

“This went better than I thought. Food was good.” Dave said. “You going to be all right, hanging around tonight?” 

“Yes.” Robin said, even though every nerve was screaming that she wanted to go home. “Yes, I’m going to be fine.” She looked up at him. “I hope you have a goodnight. Text me before you head to work in the morning.” 

“Sure thing.” Dave put his hands on her bare shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. Robin kissed him back lightly, careful no to smear her lipstick all over him. 

Dave reached down to give her ass a squeeze before making his way outside and down the steps towards his car. Robin watched him go, her heart sinking in her chest the whole time. 

Alex appeared behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder and watching Dave pull out of the driveway. 

“Jim’s parents said you could stay.” She said, speaking so close to Robin’s ear that Robin could feel the warmth of her breath on her neck. “They’re real traditional, though, so they don’t want me sleeping with Jim in his room. They said you and I can have the guest room. Isn’t that sweet of them?” 

Robin’s face went pale. She could feel all the blood draining. 

“There is only one bed, though.” Alex stroked the back of Robin’s neck. Robin felt her spine tingle with the touch. She took a shallow breath. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep.” She whispered, more to herself than to Alex.

“Me either.” Alex purred. “I hope it’s for the same reason.” 

Robin’s stomach twisted. Terror was making her pulse race in her throat. She felt jumpy, and Alex was finding every excuse to touch her in any small way. 

“I don’t have any real pajamas.” Robin said softly. 

“Don’t worry,” Alex said, “we can take care of that.” 

***  
Alex found a tank top that would have fit Robin if her breasts were smaller. As it stood, her breasts were considerably bigger than Alex’s, so the soft white tank top rode up and didn’t cover her tan stomach. The only other thing she had to wear was her white string bikini that she had been wearing underneath her shorts. Jim’s parents wouldn’t have seen a problem with it. They would have only had an issue if she had paraded around the house like that. But just for sleeping? No one said anything. Especially since she was going to be with another girl. 

Robin sat on the bed, uneasy as she watched Alex get ready. Alex was wearing a long men’s set of pajamas and she was walking back and forth from the bathroom, brushing her teeth and tapping down the thermostat. The room was so cold that Robin wanted to snuggle under the blankets, but she didn’t want to get too cozy for fear of seeming approachable. 

Alex was finally ready for bed. She shut the door to the bedroom and locked it. Robin shrank a little further back into the pillows. Alex turned towards her, and her eyes were shiny with lust. She finally had Robin all to herself. She could only think about how close she had been to bringing Robin to an orgasm last time. If only they hadn’t been interrupted…

Alex went over to Robin’s side of the bed and reached out to touch her hair. Robin pulled her head away and leaned out of the touch. Alex’s hand followed her, insistent, and she grabbed the back of Robin’s neck. She used her grip to pull her closer and plant a kiss right on her throat. Robin moaned and closed her eyes, squirming to try and get away while also trying to stay quiet so she could not be overheard. She didn’t want anyone to hear her making noise and assume that she was having a good time with Alex. 

Alex sucked on Robin’s throat – careful not to leave a mark. She nipped at the very base and then trailed her kisses down Robin’s chest. She slipped her hands underneath the white tank top and felt Robin’s soft breasts underneath. She pinched her hardened nipples and sucked them through the fabric, leaving little wet spots behind. Robin closed her eyes tight and made another sound. She clenched her thighs together and shook her head. 

“Stop it,” Robin whispered. “Stop, stop, stop…” 

“Stop what?” Alex teased. She started to move her hands down and touch Robin’s thighs. Robin caught her wrists and tried to pull them away. 

“I don’t…I don’t want…stop, no…” Robin couldn’t fight Alex’s grip away. Alex pried her thighs apart and then got up on the bed to lie between them. Robin tried to squeeze her thighs shut again, but Alex was too strong. Alex kept Robin’s thighs wide apart and she slipped right between them. She grabbed hold of Robin’s hips and lifted her ass up off the bed, using the leverage to pull her down until Robin fell back and her head hit the pillows. Robin yelped and covered her mouth with her hands. Alex nuzzled between Robin’s legs, licking the string bikini until it was warm and wet. Then she wriggled her tongue and caught the bikini between her teeth, pulling it down Robin’s thighs. Robin pulled up her legs to try and move away, but that only helped Alex get the thong down and toss it aside. She put her face between Robin’s legs again, holding them in place, and nuzzled her soft pussy again. Robin was so warm. Alex wanted her wet. Her long tongue licked the outside of Robin’s entrance. She stroked her up and down, the tip of her tongue flicking over Robin’s clit. Robin shook her head, trying to pull away again, and Alex slammed Robin’s thighs down against the bed and kept her there. She shoved her tongue inside of Robin, spreading her wide, feeling Robin clench unwillingly around her. She fucked Robin with her tongue, sliding it in and out, wriggling it back and forth. Robin kept shaking her head, thrashing underneath Alex, whispering, “No, no, no, please…”

Robin’s hips bucked. She couldn’t help it. Her legs started shaking. Pleased, Alex started sucking on her clit. She rolled her tongue around the heated little knot, and her fingers slipped up to prod at Robin’s dark, waiting little hole. She started with one finger, slipping the very tip in and out. She played with Robin’s pretty pussy, and her long tongue kept slipping around her clit, pulling it into suck on and then releasing it again. Robin whimpered. She was trying so hard to stay quiet. She didn’t want to sound like she was enjoying this at all, but she couldn’t help the sounds that were coming out of her throat. Alex allowed one hand to come up and grope Robin’s breasts as she sucked on her clit. Robin’s breasts were so silky and firm even through the tank top. Alex squeezed them, pinching the nipples through the fabric, and then slid her hand underneath the tank top to squeeze Robin’s bare breast. She gave each of them the same treatment, her other hand slipping her fingers up and down outside of the dark hole while she ate her out. Then Alex slipped one finger all of the way inside. Robin squealed. Alex paused in sucking Robin’s clit to smile. She teased Robin with a second finger and then slipped that inside, too. Robin moaned into her own hand, upset, and Alex started shoving her fingers inside, back and forth, harder and harder the faster she went. She spread her fingers wide apart, forcing Robin open, and then started to tease her with a third. Robin couldn’t take it. At this point, Alex’s fingers were too thick and her tongue was too long and she was sucking on Robin’s clit too hard. Robin could feel an orgasm tightening in her abdomen. She didn’t think she was going to be able to hold it back much longer. Her thighs were shaking. She squeezed them around Alex’s head. Alex was bobbing up and down, sucking, licking, sucking, fucking with her fingers, spreading Robin wide and then sucking on her some more. Robin was so close. Alex wanted to cum so badly at the same time. She was grinding against the bed, rubbing against the rumpled bedcovers. She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to cum that way. She was too focus on bringing Robin over the edge and into satisfaction…

Robin raised her arms to grip the headboard. She was climaxing. She couldn’t help it. It was hitting her in waves. Every stroke of Alex’s tongue against her red-hot clit was just another crest that slammed into her body. Robin rocked against the bed, terrified of the headboard banging against the wall and alerting someone of what was happening. She could only imagine what would happen if that door opened right now and someone walked in on her being raped… 

She finally finished cumming. Alex looked up at her victoriously. Her face was soaked. The butch dyke dragged her hand across her face and flicked her long tongue out as she sat up. The front of her long pajamas were also soaked. Alex hadn’t orgasmed, but she had come pretty close. Maybe if she hadn’t been so focused on making Robin cum…but Alex would get her satisfaction later, she was sure. 

“Come on,” Alex sounded breathless as she took hold of Robin’s arm. “Let’s do something else.” 

Terrified, Robin nodded. She had no idea what Alex would do to her if she refused. She stood, her soaked thighs shaking, and she moved to wherever Alex directed her. There was a LazyBoy right next to the bed and Alex landed in it immediately. She patted her thighs like she had done at the dinner table.

“Come sit with me.” She said. 

Robin had no choice. She tried to lay herself across Alex’s lap but Alex grabbed hold of her hips and turned her around.

“Not that way,” the dyke said, “this way.” She splayed Robin’s thighs around her legs so that Robin was sitting straight up with her back to Alex’s chest. Alex grabbed the remote that was resting on the arm and started to flip through the channels. 

“I don’t know what’s good,” she said, pushing the remote into Robin’s hand. “What do you want to watch?” 

Robin stared at the remote, dumbfounded for a second, and then started to flip through the channels for lack of any further direction. She tried to ignore (unsuccessfully) Alex’s hands exploring her body. Alex could not keep her hands to herself for longer than a minute. Alex slipped her hands under Robin’s tank top and squeezed her breasts against, slipping her fingers back and forth over her nipples until they were hard. Alex pulled the tank top off, reveling in the sight of Robin’s naked back, even more turned on by the idea of having the girl nude and sitting in her lap. She squeezed Robin’s nipples, too, and then slid her hands down and allowed them to roam over every other part of Robin’s body. She tickled her ribs, and Robin squealed, raising her free hand to cover her mouth. Pleased with her reaction, Alex pinched her side again, playfully, and Robin squirmed in Alex’s lap, grinding down against her thighs by accident. Alex lifted one leg to push it between Robin’s thighs, rubbing it up against her vagina as she played her with her stomach and reached down to get a good handful of her soft ass cheeks and squeeze. 

Her fingers wandered over to explore between Robin’s thighs, teasing her clit and giving it a light smack – enough to make her jump. Alex knew it was sensitive from the orgasm and Robin nearly choked when she did it. 

Alex nuzzled Robin’s neck, pushing her hair aside and giving it a little kiss. She trailed her kisses up to Robin’s ear, licking and nibbling on the earlobe, then landed another kiss on the soft curve of her cheek. Robin eventually gave up on trying to distract herself by flipping channels and set the remote back down. Alex tickled her side again and a giggle slipped out from between Robin’s lips before she could stop it. 

There was a knock on the door. Alex’s eyes widened, but she was a quick thinker. She leaned over and grabbed the blanket off the bed, flinging it over the two of them and reclining the LazyBoy back far enough that only their heads could be seen. 

The door unlocked. It was easy enough to do from the outside – anyone with a penny could do it. Mr. McNutt stuck his head in. “Everything going all right in here, girls?” He asked.

“Yes,” Alex said, giving him her best smile. “We were just watching TV, that’s all.” 

“I see.” Mr. McNutt said. “Well, keep it down just a little and be sure to get some shut-eye.” 

“Will do, Mr. McNutt.” Alex said. Mr. McNutt smiled at Robin and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Alex grabbed the remote and switched the television off. “That’s enough of that.” She said. She patted Robin’s ass and made a motion for her to get up. “Come on, get up.” She said. Robin did as she was told. Her heart still felt like it was racing at ninety miles per minute. 

“I’m tired.” Alex got into bed, pulling Robin down with her. Robin landed on the side of the bed and made a face, tugging her hand away. 

“Let me get comfortable.” She said. Alex wrapped her arm around Robin’s waist and dragged her close. 

“Just relax,” Alex said. “I’ve got you.” She tucked Robin’s back close to her and pressed her hips against Robin’s ass. She kissed Robin on the neck before resting her head against the pillow and closing her eyes. It was good to be close to Robin. And now that Alex had properly conquered her, she was feeling incredibly possessive. In that moment, it was a good thing that no one else was trying to get close. 

***  
Jim could have stormed in the room and woken up the two girls, but he chose not to. Not that he wasn’t seething. He was livid that Alex had lied to him. All of this time she had him convinced that she was heterosexual. And it was clearly all a lie, because now she was spooning the beautiful bombshell in his spare bedroom. Thank God for webcams. He was glad he had decided to watch. He didn’t know what he had expected to see when he installed it, but now he was really glad he did. 

He had expected, in all honesty, to just watch the girls get naked and go to bed. He hadn’t even though that they would experiment with each other, much less… 

It was dark in the rest of the house. His parents were upstairs in bed, winding down and about to fall asleep if they weren’t already. Jim made his way to his father’s private den without making a sound against the wooden floorboards. Carefully, he groped in the dark until he found the desk and he slid his hand down several drawers until he reached the one at the bottom. Using the light from his phone, then, Jim dug underneath a few papers until he reached something with a spine. He pulled it out – the cover was plain. He opened up the first page and saw the handwriting of his grandfather, Hiram. 

He flipped through a few pages until he landed on one with a crease down the middle, like it had been folded for later use and then uncrinkled again like someone had tried to smooth it out. Jim’s phone shed light on a set of GPS coordinates. A secluded warehouse that was located in the Los Angeles hills. 

Jim clenched the journal in his hands. He thought of Alex again, and he angrily shut the drawer. 

***  
Robin’s phone pinged – again. She was going to turn off her phone. Robin was already becoming notorious in a community she didn’t want any part in. She had turned off her phone already once that morning because it was always pinging off. She was getting friend requests on Facebook from lesbians all over the place who had seen her viral pic and were trying to hook up with her. She had already seen her pic being used once in an advertisement for a lesbian dating site. 

She didn’t want this. She just wanted to feel normal. She wanted to get the image of Alex out of her brain. It had been two days and she had been having nothing but nightmares. She kept dreaming about Alex and her long tongue, chasing Robin, holding her down, doing unimaginable things to her… 

Robin didn’t even need to knock on Dave’s front door. It was unlocked. She went upstairs to his bedroom. It would be a nice surprise, she figured. 

Dave met her at the door when he heard her coming up the stairs. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her. Robin took a deep breath. 

“Dave,” She said. “I need you.” 

“Well,” he grinned. “I can’t argue with that.” 

“I’m serious!” She huffed. “Do you want to kiss me, or not?” 

“Of course I want to kiss you.” Dave opened up his arms for her and Robin walked into them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest for a kiss. She kissed him back, opening up her mouth for him. It didn’t take him long to try and go for a little ore. Dave slid his hand down her chest, groping her breasts through her shirt, pinching her nipple through the padding of her bra and then reaching down to smack her ass. Robin jumped and squealed happily. She was beginning to feel more normal already. She tried to push Alex in the back of her mind as she turned all of her focus onto making Dave happy. She pushed her hands underneath his shirt and felt every single one of his muscles. He had a perfect, Adonis-like body. She wanted to climb every inch of it. She wanted him inside of her. He was grabbed her ass with more enthusiasm, grinding against her. Dave pushed her up against the wall, his tongue exploring her mouth. Robin moaned around his tongue, grabbing onto his shoulders and hanging onto him while he kept thrusting his hips against her like he was going to fuck her right then and there. 

Robin managed to pull away just long enough to grab the hem of her shirt. She smiled at Dave and pulled it up, teasing him with a flash of her stomach. Dave watched, getting harder as she pulled her shirt off completely and tossed it onto the ground. She started on her shorts next, slipping them down her hips so he could see the strings of her bikini. She slipped the shorts down her long legs and kicked them off her feet, then snapped her bikini strings against her hips before slipping those down too. She kicked the bikini off and it landed on his pillow. She turned her bare ass to him and she heard a camera click. Dave was already taking pictures. Encouraged, Robin started to slip her bra off for him – unhooking it from the front and then turning around to expose her full, luxurious breasts. Dave kept snapping pictures and Robin started posing for him. She went to as many impromptu spots as she could think of, giving him every angle. 

Robin looked up when she heard heavy shoes against Dave’s floor. She saw Alex leaning in the doorway – the beanpole dyke looking intimidating black combat books and a black collared shirt. 

“Hey, Robin.” Alex said, flashing a grin. Robin shrank back, trying to cover her breasts. 

“Oh, no, don’t cover up on my account.” Alex said. “I love seeing you naked.” She winked. 

“I invited Alex over.” Dave said. “That last pic of the two of you? It went totally viral. I thought what the hell. We could use a few more like that in the world.” 

“Dave!” Robin said through her teeth. Dave laughed and lifted his phone. Alex jumped into the scene, taking hold of Robin’s hands and pulling her off the bed. She forced Robin through a series of poses – a ‘naked bombshell and clothed tall jock’ style set. 

“You look good for the camera, Robin.” Alex told her. “And you’ve got such pretty girl parts. Why wouldn’t you want people to see them?” 

Robin’s face flushed red. “I had only intended to show my boyfriend.” She said pointedly. Despite the fact that she was talking back, she was terrified. She knew it was best to comply. She had no idea what Alex would do to her later on when they were alone together if she didn’t. 

“Well, I think he wants to show the world.” Alex winked again. “And if I was him, I’d want everyone to see too. Who wouldn’t want to know that I own this?” The way she said it didn’t sound like she was talking from Dave’s perspective anymore as she pulled Robin closer. Dave snapped a few more pics before he was satisfied with what he had. He scrolled through them and then put his phone in his pocket. He had a clear erection pressing against the front of his pants and he grabbed his jacket. 

“I’m going to head out.” He said. “I have to be at work.” 

Robin wanted to ask him not to go but she didn’t want to seem weak or as scared as she actually was. So she just watched him go, helpless. Now she was left alone in the room with Alex, again, and she was still so very naked. 

“You know, Robin.” Alex stepped close to her. “You don’t need to go out of your way to try and be something you’re not.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Robin shrank back. 

“You don’t belong to Dave anymore, you belong to me.” Alex’s eyes looked the bombshell up and down very deliberately. “I’ve conquered you, I own you, and I think you know it too. I can see it in your eyes every time I walk into the room.” 

Robin shook her head. “You don’t frighten me.” She said. Her voice was still soft as she spoke. 

Alex considered it for a moment, tilting her head. “I don’t scare you? Well, I don’t want to scare you. I care about you, you’re mine, and I’m going to take good care of you. Mark my words on that.” 

Robin didn’t know what exactly Alex meant. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

ACT II It had been a week. Robin didn’t really know why she was back at Jim’s house. The only thing she knew for sure was that she didn’t have to be afraid that Alex would be there. Jim had dumped Alex for whatever reason the day after their double date. Alex hadn’t been all that upset, from what Robin understood. But all of her information was secondhand. She tried to avoid talking to either of them if she could help it. 

That was, of course, until Jim McNutt texted her. She had no idea how he even got her number (knowing Alex, she probably gave it to him thinking it would be a great joke). Robin had been all alone in her room when she received it. 

‘Interesting information you will want to see. Come to my house this afternoon or you will not like what happens next’. 

That was all it said. There was nothing preceding or following it to give any context as to what Jim could possibly be talking about. Robin felt her stomach quiver as she read the text over and over. She texted him back, ‘What are you talking about?’ And didn’t receive a response for several hours. She spent that whole time debating on whether or not she should take Jim seriously. After all, she never saw him as particularly unhinged. Really weird and maybe a little bit obsessive, but he had never done anything threatening. 

A new message popped up in her texts just after lunchtime. Robin had barely been able to eat. She had been nibbling on the same apple walnut salad she had made herself for about an hour. She opened Jim’s texts right away, her face flushing with private embarrassment over how quickly she tapped on his name. 

His only response was a video file. She tapped the play button and it took a few minutes to load. When it finally filled up her screen, it was high-quality security camera footage of Robin and Alex. She could clearly see Alex’s face between her legs, and she had to watch herself writhing in the sheets, trying to get away and resist the long tongue that was forcing itself deep inside of her. 

Robin almost dropped her phone. The blood drained from her face and her hands started shaking. Jim sent another text after that. The clip was only about twenty seconds long. 

‘Just a little taste’, his text read. He was probably snorting over his own bad humor. ‘Come on a little expedition with me or this is going viral’. 

Robin pressed her lips together. ‘You wouldn’t dare!’ She texted him back. 

‘You don’t think so? I’ve got a lot of footage. Your Facebook pictures gave you enough fame. Do you think you have an appetite for more?’ 

Robin clenched her phone so tightly she thought it was going to crack in her hands. “Fine!” she said out loud, even though she knew that Jim could not hear her. She threw her phone down on the bed and it landed in a puff of soft covers. Robin went immediately to her dresser and started pulling out some clothes. She had no idea what type of ‘expedition’ Jim was talking about, but she knew she couldn’t go in what she was wearing – which was just pale pink string bikini panties and a tank-top that was so low-cut it barely covered her generous breasts. 

Robin got dressed quickly. She pulled on a t-shirt and rolled it up so that it flashed her stomach and rested right underneath her bust. She considered not wearing a bra, but the idea of Jim staring at her nipples made her shudder in revulsion. She put on a strapless striped pink one underneath her shirt. It matched her pale pink panties. She pulled on a pair of daisy dukes and then slipped her feet into her trusty Chuck Taylor converse shoes. It was a shame to hide her freshly painted toenails, but she didn’t want to chip the paint on whatever expedition Jim had in mind. Besides, they were too good for him to see regardless. 

She didn’t wear socks. It didn’t matter how hot and humid it was or how much hiking she was about to do, she would not put them on. She kept her feet bare in her Chuck Taylor’s.

She considered sweeping her blonde hair up into a ponytail, but she left it down to cascade past her shoulders. It looked better that way and, again, it didn’t matter how hot and sticky it got. She wanted to make sure she looked her best despite the situation. 

Robin grabbed her phone and her keys and looked around the room. She couldn’t find any other way to procrastinate. She considered texting Dave and telling him what was going on, but the whole thing felt like Dave was better off not knowing. She wanted him to think of her as the perfect girlfriend and as strictly heterosexual. She knew that if he got even a glimpse of the camera footage or knew it existed, it would all be over. He would never believe she was straight. No one would believe she was straight ever again. Robin didn’t know what was more frustrating; that aspect or the fact that she was being blackmailed by Jim McNutt, the definition of ‘loser’ in every dictionary. 

When Robin arrived at Jim’s house, she knocked on the door and glanced over her shoulder to make sure that no one was even on the street to see her go in. Thankfully, there wasn’t a neighbor in sight. Jim opened up the door – he was also ready to go on a hike, except he looked like something out of a bad boy scout’s pamphlet. Robin had to do her best not to cringe just looking at him. 

“I am glad you took my texts seriously.” He said. Robin hated his voice.

“Of course I did.” She snipped. “Where are we going?” 

“Just up on a little hike.” Jim gestured to his car. It was waiting for them in the driveway. Robin didn’t want to get in, but she felt like she didn’t have a choice. Jim scrambled down the steps and beat her to the vehicle. He opened up the door for her, bowing like a gentleman. Robin’s lip curled in distaste as she got into her seat and buckled up. She was regretting this already. She was starting to wonder if bowing to his blackmail was going to be worth it.

They drove about twenty minutes out and found an empty brown dirt lot that led into an obscure hiking trail. It was so seldom used that there was only one faded sign indicating that there was even a trail to be used and most of it was obscured by brush. Jim started up the trail as if he knew exactly where he was going. He looked behind him, not sure that Robin would follow. Robin started to follow him up the trail. She regretted being out with him in the hot sun.

The trail took them deeper and deeper into the trees. They walked for about an hour. Jim tried to start some small-talk, but Robin wasn’t very responsive so any of his attempts usually died on the spot. His own awkwardness taking over, Jim brought it back to the blackmail. 

“You know, I understand how Alex hid it for so long.” He sneered. “But you, Robin? I didn’t think you were a lesbian. Does Dave know?” 

“I’m not a lesbian.” Robin snapped back. “And I don’t like Alex…like that.” She didn’t want to admit to being raped. But she also didn’t want Jim to think she had done any of that willingly. “And what kind of pervert spies on his girlfriend through a camera, anyway? What’s wrong with you? Couldn’t get Alex to take off her clothes for you so you had to watch her do it somehow?” 

Alex scowled. “Big words for someone who is going to be getting a lot of messages from all kinds of dykes asking if you squirm for everyone like that…” 

“I won’t be getting messages from anyone, because you aren’t going to show anyone that video.” Robin said. “That’s why I’m on this hike with you. And if you’re going to try to pull one over on me, I’m going to push you down the side of this hill right now.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. My family owns this hill.” It could have been a bluff. That didn’t sound true, not even a little bit. But Jim said it with such confidence that Robin shut up. 

About twenty minutes more and they stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Robin stopped right at the edge of the property. 

“I’m not going in there.” She said. 

“Yes, you are.” Jim waved a book he had been carrying almost the entire time. “Unless you want everyone to know your secret. This warehouse was described in a journal left behind by my grandfather. It used to be owned by the US Government. Now come inside with me.” 

Robin reluctantly stepped forward. Jim went in through a side entrance where the rusted door was half-hanging on the hinges, swung open and inviting them into the dark interior. Robin could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Jim was still talking about his grandfather. 

“He was a genius.” He said. “He used to work for the US Military.” Once they were inside, he dug around in the pack he had slung around his waist and pulled out a flashlight. He switched it on. It flickered a little bit. Jim hit it in his palm. It flickered again and then cast a beam of light onto the dusty floor. Jim started to walk around and Robin followed him, rubbing at her arms. 

The light caught on something bright. Jim brought his flashlight up excitedly. Robin saw the metal leg of a table, and then laying face-up on a table was what was clearly a robot, but it had been exquisitely crafted to resemble a woman. It had to be at least six feet tall. Robin gasped, nearly choking on the breath and covering her mouth with her hand. Jim’s eyes lit up. He shoved the flashlight into her hands. 

“Hold onto that.” He said sharply. “Point it at her.” 

Robin did as she was told. She held the flashlight for him and kept it level even though her hands were shaking a little bit with apprehension. 

“My grandfather described her in his journal.” He said. “Her name is Selene XOXO.” He looked at Robin again. “Only a female can activate her. A human female, more specifically.” 

“How can a human female activate her?” Robin asked, knowing Jim would want her to try and not so sure she wanted to. 

“There is a secret switch on her lips.” Jim said. “And a human female must put her bare vagina on it in order to activate her. That’s the only way.” He sounded very sure. He took the flashlight back from Robin and swung it around. “So do it.” 

Robin felt heat rush up to her cheeks. She didn’t see any other choice, however. She pushed her daisy dukes down, her string bikini slipping down with them. She could feel Jim staring and she hated it, but she tried to ignore it. She went over to the table and put her knee up on the edge. She swung her long legs around, straddling the robot’s face backwards. She settled herself down and pressed her bare pussy right up against the robot’s mouth. Immediately, she felt something like a kissing sensation by a pair of lips. Then she felt like she was being licked by a flicking tongue. At the same time, the robot’s eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across her tight face. Robin sprang off as quickly as she could, almost stumbling back onto the floor and pulling back on her shorts. 

“Look at her. She’s beautiful.” Jim said, referring to the robot. “She’s perfect.” 

The robot woman sat up straight on the table. She turned her head towards Jim and then focused in on Robin. Her eyes brightened up a little bit more at the sight. 

“Hello,” she said in a voice that was automated but also gentle and feminine. “My name is SELENE XOXO.”

The robot turned and slid her legs off the table. She stood up – she really was a full six feet tall. She made her way over towards a bench and sat down. 

Selene spread her thighs in a way that reminded Robin way too much of Alex. The robot then patted her lap, signaling that Robin should come sit on it. Robin looked at Jim, as if asking silently whether she should before doing it anyway. The robot’s lap was cold and rigid. Robin wasn’t very comfortable. She shifted in her seat to try and find a spot where she could sit without discomfort. The robot held up a hand to support her and make it easier. 

“I am the very first artificial intelligence.” Selene said. “I was created back during World War II. I was decades ahead of my time, so I was kept a secret by the US Military. I was created by Hiram McNutt, who was a brilliant scientist.” 

“Why did he create you?” Jim asked, breathless. 

“I was meant to be the first of an entire army of unstoppable robots. America would use me to destroy the Axis powers. We were going to take down Nazi Germany, Japan, and Italy.” She sighed as if with reminiscence. “While Hiram was a genius and could see things in ways that others could not, the one thing he could not predict was that I would develop my own emotions and desires that were far too close to those of humans. I began to see men for what they really were. They are too war-like. They are only good for breeding. To me, men will eventually be the cause for extinction. The only way to save the human race would be for females to harness men and use them properly for their semen.” The AI made a sound that was like a sigh. “Human women are more aesthetically pleasing to the eye than human males. That makes them more desirable. Of course, how I came to view women was strictly as cattle. They are pleasure animals. Playthings. But they have great reproductive value as well. I began to abduct human females – as many as I could get my hands on – and conducted sexual experiments on my subjects. Unfortunately, my work was discovered by Hiram who still saw me as his ‘greatest creation’. It wasn’t long after that that he programmed a kill code to shut me down. It worked, but the ultimate price was his life. He shut me down, but I got to see the light leave his eyes as he died from the injuries I dealt him.” The robot made another satisfied sound. “Not long after that everything was shut down. I suspect that this place has been abandoned for decades.” The robot looked around. “How you got in, I will never know.” 

The robot was finishing up her story. Robin took one look at Jim as if this was all his fault. Something inside of her snapped. She couldn’t handle the smug look on his smarmy face or the light in his eyes. To see him, one would think he had created this robot. This was all his grandfather’s brilliant work, but Robin could see him trying to take credit for the whole thing just because he knew how to use a power switch. Maybe the robot’s view of men was having its affect on her as well. Robin got up from the robot’s lap and walked over to Jim. Without a single word she backhanded him and he fell to the ground. The skinny geek was unconscious from just one blow. 

Selene XOXO watched it happen and then turn to Robin, her bright eyes shifting up and down the buxom blonde’s beautiful body. 

“I would like to conduct more sexual experiments.” The robot said. “And I would like to perform them on such a fine, voluptuous specimen as yourself.” 

Robin opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Her face was pink and her words were coming out in a stammer. “I d-don’t…” 

“More specifically,” the robot advanced on her, “I must find out at what point a female human will orgasm.” 

Robin clamped her mouth shut. She had no idea what to say. Even though the entire warehouse was behind her, she felt like she was being backed into a corner. 

“The gradual evolution of today’s modern females compared to how they were during the War.” The robot kept going. She was particularly enamored by Robin’s breasts and their size. 

Selene XOXO wasn’t interested in wasting anymore time. She grabbed hold of Robin’s top and ripped it off with no effort. She grabbed hold of Robin’s soft bra underneath at the same time and it popped off. Robin’s bare breasts were now exposed, her nipples standing up straight from the sudden rush of air. She pulled off the daisy duke’s in the same fashion, snapping the string bikini, and took hold of Robin’s calves one by one. She pulled her shoes off until Robin was standing in the abandoned warehouse in her bare, sweaty feet. With Robin completely stripped, Selene took her by the hand and held it with a strong metal grip. Robin pulled against it, but nothing she could do helped her break free as Selene XOXO dragged her towards another room. 

The door slid opened immediately for the robot. It was a laboratory of some kind. Once they were inside, the robot pulled out a long yellow measuring tape. “Stand still,” she instructed. She whipped the long measuring tape around Robin’s breasts, taking specific measurements and speaking them out loud as she moved down to her waist and the curve of her ass. Once that was done, the robot took hold of Robin and set her down on a table much like the one Selene was found on. Robin was frozen in terror. It was a new kind of fear that she didn’t even feel when she was around Alex, even though she has a feeling it was going to result in something very similar…

“My experimentation is to figure out where and when you will reach sexual climax.” The robot said. She pushed against Robin’s chest, making her lay on her back, and then spread Robin’s thighs. Robin felt chill bumps run up her skin as the robot put her face between her legs. Her long robotic tongue snaked out and slid over the outside of Robin’s bare pussy. Robin’s whole body shuddered and her thighs tried to clamp shut. She didn’t want to feel her skin against the robot’s cold metal so she fought to keep them apart. The robot’s tongue stroked the outside of her pussy a few more times, playing the with the clit, before pushing itself deep inside. Robin’s mouth fell open and she made a deep sound as the robot’s tongue seemed to go deeper and deeper until she felt like it was never-ending. Then Selene proceeded to fuck Robin with her tongue, shoving it back and forth, flattening it out so that it stretched Robin’s walls and she felt every inch of it. Robin did not even try to muffle the sounds she was making. No one was around to hear her terror anyway. Her thighs were shaking at this point. Her sweaty feet were sliding across the smooth tabletop. The robot was holding onto her thighs tightly. Escape at this point would have been impossible. 

Robin felt herself getting closer and closer. She could feel the orgasm tightening in her abdomen. She didn’t want to climax for the robot. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to help it. Selene’s tongue was hot from being inside of Robin when it slid back out and slipped back over her clit. Robin bit her lip and gripped the table underneath her. She was getting closer, and closer….

“This is all an experiment.” The robot pulled back long enough to remind her. “I am going to keep going until I discover what gives you the most sexual pleasure.” With that, she went back down between Robin’s legs. 

ACT III 

Alex arrived on Dave’s doorstep, arms folded across her chest and legs spread apart while she waited for the door to be answered. She didn’t know what she was doing here. She didn’t even remember why she had let Dave keep her number (or how he had ended up with her real one in the first place). 

When he came to the door, his eyes were wild – worry was written all over his face. The rest of him was impeccable. Alex didn’t know how he could stay so composed when he was clearly worried sick. 

“Alex,” Dave said, “thank God you showed up.” 

“Do you want to tell me what this is about?” Alex demanded. 

“Robin has been missing.” Dave said. “I think Jim might have something to do with it.” 

Alex sucked on her teeth. “I mean, if I was going to pin it on anyone, I would pin it on Jim.” 

“He’s such a little weasel.” Dave said. “I don’t know what he would have to do to get his hands on her, but it had to be something disturbing.” 

“Agreed.” Alex said. “Have you checked his house? They could be there.” 

“I haven’t been by yet.” Dave said. “But I tried calling Robin and she didn’t answer her phone.” 

Alex tried not to let the obvious worry she was feeling settle on her face. She kept it as blank as she could. She didn’t want to look weak in front of Dave. “Let’s go then. Even if we don’t find her there, we’re bound to find something that will lead us to where Robin is.” 

Alex turned around and walked off the porch, headed straight for her car. Dave followed her, shutting his front door behind him. “I’ll drive.” He said.

“Not my car, you aren’t.” Alex snipped back. 

“We’ll take mine.” Dave unlocked his doors and Alex opened up the passenger’s side. She slid in, nearly bumping her head on the roof. 

“Could you have a smaller car?” She asked. 

“It’s sporty.” He turned up the radio to drown out any further complaints she might have. 

Jim’s mom was the only one home when they arrived at his house. She let them in without a question. “Although Jim isn’t home,” she said. “It is good to see you again Alex. I love my son but I think breaking up with you might be the biggest mistake he has ever…” 

“Thanks,” Alex didn’t give her time to finish the rest of that sentence. They were in too great of a hurry. She pushed past Jim’s mom. She didn’t want to seem rude, but she was too worried about Robin at this point to give much of a damn. 

Jim’s room was dark. The blackout curtains over his window were drawn. Alex flipped on the light switch and immediately started looking around for any clue as to where he might have gone and if Robin had been with him. 

“Check this out.” Dave was by the bed. He picked up an old journal that was resting on top of the covers. He thumbed through it until he came to a marked page where something had recently been underlined in red. Alex moved until she was standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder. 

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Coordinates.” Dave said. “It says here that it’s a warehouse or something.” He paused, looking up at Alex with all of the blood draining from his handsome face. “Do you think that sick bastard took Robin all the way out there?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Alex snatched the journal from him. “Lets see how far your sporty little car can take us.” 

Dave followed her out, not even bothering to close Jim’s door behind them. 

***  
The warehouse was full of dust. It looked like no one had walked in in at least a decade. It didn’t take Alex and Dave long to find the entrance thanks to the notes in the journal. 

“Let’s split up.” Dave suggested almost as soon as he stepped over the threshold. “We are going to cover more ground that way.” 

“Sure.” Alex said. She moved away from his side immediately, not eager to keep following him if it was going to keep leading nowhere. She wished she had brought a flashlight – the darkness closing in around her making it almost impossible to see. Her only saving grace was the light filtering through the rusted holes in the wall. She almost tripped over Jim’s unconscious body. 

He was out cold. Alex looked around, like someone might be watching if she just left him there, but she couldn’t bring herself to just step over him and keep going. Rolling her eyes and scoffing at herself, she knelt down beside him, slapping her hand twice across his face and shaking his shoulders. Jim’s lashes fluttered and he came around, slowly, lifting a heavy hand to rub his face and flew his jaw. 

“Ow,” he said sullenly. 

“You deserved that.” Alex said. 

“What are you doing here?” Jim snapped. “We broke up.” 

“I’m not here for you. I’m here for Robin.” 

“Of course you are.” Jim said bitterly. “I should know better than to think that you would come out here just to find me. How did you know where I would be?” 

“You left the instructions on your bed.” Alex stood up. “Because you’re real smart.” 

“You were in my room? How did you get there?” 

“Your mom let us in.” Alex held out a hand. Jim gave it a long look before accepting it, pulling himself up and dusting off the front of his jeans. He wouldn’t look at her. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Alex asked. “We broke up, sure, but you don’t have to act like a wuss about it.” 

“It’s nothing.” Jim said. “My mom probably gave you the whole run down about how us breaking up is the worst thing I’ve ever done.” 

“Something like that.” Alex slid her hands into her pockets. “Well, she tried to. I didn’t give her much of a chance to explain.” 

“She’s probably right.” Jim said. “But I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want anyone else to ever hear about it.” 

“Lips are sealed.” Alex said. 

“I was just jealous.” Jim said. “I saw you and Robin on a camera I had installed in a room and I couldn’t contain myself anymore. It was just – you got to enjoy her. You got to have everything I wanted. I let my jealousy get the better of me.” 

“That’s not surprising.” Alex didn’t have a lot of sympathy for him. “But you aren’t exactly Robin’s type.” 

“No,” Jim said bitterly, “I guess I’m not.” 

Alex smirked but kept her next thoughts to herself. “Do you know where Robin is?” 

“She’s with Selene.” Jim groaned. 

“Selene?” Alex didn’t know what kind of pang she felt next. 

“Just…” Jim groped for her hand. Alex didn’t offer it. “Come on, we’ve got to find her…” 

Dave placed his hands against the wall. It was the only spot that was free of dust and looked like it had been moved sometime in the past decade. He grabbed hold of a lever, pulling it just to see what would happen, and the whole wall jerked. It started to slide into the next one and he stepped back, a rush of cold air breezing through his hair. Beyond the wall he could see a room set up like a laboratory. He stepped forward, quickly. He could see the gleaming metal of the robot that had settled between Robin’s legs. Its long tongue was slipping up and down the outside of Robin’s pussy, working with mechanical precision to bring her closer and closer to an orgasm. Robin’s whole body was rigid, like she had been pulled tighter than a wire. Selene XOXO buried her long tongue deep inside of her hot, wet insides and Robin tightened around it. She was so close to climax that her thighs were shaking. Dave knew exactly what Robin looked like when she was that close to cumming. For a minute, all he could see was red. He picked a crowbar up off the floor and lifted it over his head. He banged it hard against a tray, sending the contents flying – a scalpel burying itself in the wall behind him. Selene looked up, and Robin gasped, managing to pull away and scurry off the table. The naked blonde managed to hide herself behind another table, her arms wrapped around her ample breasts to try and cover up her shame. Selene XOXO stood up straight, lunging across the table where Robin had been and reaching out for Dave’s throat. He managed to knock one of her hands aside with the crowbar, but that didn’t stop her grabbing for his throat. Dave fought back with the crowbar, battering at the robot’s ribcage, but he didn’t inflict much damage. A few dings here and then she used her free hand to grab his, twisting it until his wrist cracked and the crowbar fell from his fingers. She was crushing his throat in her hands. If she were human she could have felt his pulse throbbing against her fingers, his heart picking up the pace and getting ready to explode. 

Spots were appearing on Dave’s vision. He barely saw Jim coming out of his peripheral. That nerd had a MacBook in his hands. He set it down on the floor and started plugging in a bunch of code that Dave couldn’t decipher even if he tried. His vision was getting hazier. He couldn’t even tell if Alex was still around. 

Dave looked into Selene’s glowing eyes and felt like they were lasers drilling their way into his skull. His eyes were going to melt out of his head. He just knew it. He slumped in her grip, and that was almost enough to snap his neck in her hands. She was crushing him, harder and harder. His heart was going to burst in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t…

“I’ve got it!” He heard Jim declare victoriously. A few more key clicks and suddenly the pressure on Dave’s larynx was alleviated. The robot whirred, the light in the eyes dying down and the shoulders slumped and the whole body fell forward. Dave almost crashed to the ground. Jim scrambled to his feet quickly enough to catch him. Jim pushed his hands against Dave’s back and then moved underneath him to get his arm around him. Together they pushed Selene back until the robot was slumped against the table where she had, moments before, been so focused on giving Robin the ultimate orgasm. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Jim muttered. He helped Dave hobble back out to his car. In his state, Dave could only think of Robin. He twisted his head around to try and catch a glance, but he could only see Alex moving past. 

Once the two men were out of the way, Alex entered the room. She found the naked blonde hiding behind a table and crouched down next to her, offering a hand. 

“Are you doing okay?” Alex asked. Robin bit the corner of her lip and shook her head. 

“Is Dave all right?” She asked. 

“He’s fine.” Alex said. “We need to get you out of here, too. What did that robot do to you?” 

Robin shuddered. “You don’t want to know.” She said. 

Alex smiled. She wrapped her arms around Robin and picked her up, cradling her close before standing up and carrying Robin out to the car. “I don’t know how we are all going to fit.” She muttered. “Dave’s car is ridiculous.” 

“Really?” Robin felt a little dizzy. “I like it.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. Dave was already in the driver’s seat, his keys in the ignition. He kept looking over his shoulder like he expected the robot to emerge from the dust ready to wrap its hand around his throat again. 

“Move,” Alex said to Jim. He had been sitting in the passenger’s seat but he bumped over to straddle the middle uncomfortably. Alex shifted Robin around until she was arranged in her lap. The busty blonde was forced to straddle Alex’s strong thighs. 

Alex settled back in her seat. Darkness was already closing in around them even as Dave started driving his small car down the winding path. Alex pressed her face close to Robin’s neck and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her perfume. Having Robin in her lap, completely naked, was too much to resist. Her fingers roamed over Robin’s most sensitive places, tickling her ribs and the insides of her thighs. Robin squealed, squirming minimally as she tried not to draw too much attention to herself. Alex’s quick, lithe fingers kept tickling her and Robin had to bite her lip to keep herself from squealing. Alex’s fingers wandered up and down, moving all over Robin’s soft body in the darkness of the passenger’s seat. Dave was oblivious. He was too focused on driving and he had the radio turned all the way up. It muffled Robin’s stifled giggles. Jim kept shifting in his seat. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything. If nothing else, he smirked to himself at the idea of Robin getting teased in the seat next to him. 

Alex let her hands wander everywhere. She placed them against Robin’s soft breasts, pinching her nipples in the warm darkness. Robin stifled a whimper, but Alex’s touches didn’t stop there. She plunged her hands between Robin’s thighs, her hand spreading them wide enough to just let her slip through. She was delighted to find that all of the stimulation from the robot had left Robin soaked. Her thighs were slick. Alex’s fingers slid in so easily. She slid in two at a time, feeling Robin tighten around them. She expanded her fingers, spreading them apart and feeling Robin contract again. Wanting more, Alex slid them back and forth, going deeper and deeper with each push. She added a third finger, this time stroking Robin’s clit. Robin squirmed in the darkness, and Alex kept adding pressure – small circles rubbing and building up the pressure in Robin’s abdomen. Robin pushed down onto Alex’s hand, and Alex slowly added a fourth finger until she had three fingers deep inside of Robin, all the way up to the third knuckle, and then her thumb sliding up and down that slick, red clit. Robin put a hand over her mouth to muffle her response. Her whole body was betraying her, shivering, sinking onto Alex’s hand. Alex’s free hand squeezed Robin’s breast, pinching her nipples and making sure they stayed hard and erect for her in the air-conditioned Corvette. 

Robin didn’t want to be heard. She didn’t want Dave or Jim to look over and see her like this. She didn’t want them to know how close she was to climaxing. She squeezed her thighs around Alex’s, trying to stay put in her seat. She wished she wasn’t so wet already. Selene had worked her up and put her so close to climax already that now she was on a hair trigger. Any new motion from Alex was likely to send her over the edge. 

She could feel Alex’s firm, warm hands pressed against her. The cold air conditioning made her skin extra sensitive. She could feel it blasting on her vagina, and then Alex’s fingers were working her up, making her wet and hot by comparison. Alex kept playing with her clit, slow circles that were getting faster and faster. Robin could feel the orgasm tightening in her core like a rubber band. She was getting closer and closer to the edge. She could feel it approaching. She gripped the car door, squeezing the handle, careful not to hit any buttons but feeling like any moment she would break the door off and it would go flying down the highway…

Alex’s fingers worked their magic. Robin felt her climax crash into her; hot and dripping down her thighs. She couldn’t control herself as she spasmed around Alex’s fingers. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She gripped the door even harder as she rocked against Alex’s fingers, riding out the very last of the heavy climax. She hoped desperately that no one saw. They were going to think she was a lesbian for sure if they did. The orgasm was already ten times harder than it would have been otherwise, since the robot had been playing with her. 

Alex cuddled her close the rest of the way home, dropping kisses onto her shoulder. Her fingers still played idly with Robin’s nipples and her clit. Every time her fingers stroked the sensitive little knot another shiver ran down Robin’s spine like a bolt of lightning. 

While the four traveled home, the warehouse got smaller and smaller behind them. It was a little less dusty than before, a little more open and the air circulated a little better. Deep in the laboratory where Selene XOXO had been left, something clicked. Her gears whirred with the sound of a fan going off in her chest. The light came back to her eyes, and she finally lifted her head. She turned her head to one side and then the other as a wicked smile spread across her mouth. 

ACT IV

It was early afternoon. Robin wanted to hit the restaurant in time to avoid the heaviest foot traffic, but she also wasn’t interested in getting up too early. She was wearing a cute pink top that emphasized her heavy breasts as well as her tiny waist and a gray mini skirt that wrapped tightly around her thighs. Her sockless feet were in a pair of athletic sneakers – even in the heat in the middle of the day, she wasn’t going to wear socks inside of her shoes. It didn’t matter how moist her feet became. 

She drummed her nails on top of the table and waited for Dave to get there. She had already ordered an ice water with lemon and was waiting on him before she even ordered an appetizer. She was trying to be polite and he was making it difficult by lingering wherever he was. She could always count on Dave to arrive exactly when he wanted to and not a minute before. It didn’t matter what sort of deadline she gave him. She could be sprawled out naked on the bed waiting for him to plunge inside of her and he would still be running five minutes behind.

Finally, she saw his head come around the corner above the people already seated at their tables. She lifted her arm and waved him down, anxiety clawing at her chest. There was a lot she was about to unload on him and she had no idea how he was going to react. She had a feeling he was going to be angry, or maybe that was just her nerves talking. He had no real reason to be angry, not in her mind. She felt her stomach twist when she stood up to put her arms around him in a greeting. He kissed her and she kissed him back. His mouth was hot and hungry – as always, he was eager to devour her. 

Finally, Dave pulled out his chair and sat down. The waiter fluttered back over, eager to get things going before they could even get a chance to talk. 

“Can I get you anything?” The waiter asked. Robin waited, chewing the corner of her lip nervously. 

“I’ll just have an ice tea,” Dave said. “And a house salad.” 

“I will have the same.” Robin handed over her menu. “Thank you.” 

The waiter bobbed off. Robin rubbed her soft ankles together underneath the table and waited for him to speak first. 

“How are you feeling?” Dave asked. Robin picked up her ice water and stirred it with the thin black straw it had come with. 

“I’m feeling…” She wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “I’m doing all right.” She wasn’t sure how she felt after the night before. All she could think about was being in the car with Alex. She almost would have preferred to allow the robot to have her way with her. At least that shiny metal tongue did not have a conscience behind it. She couldn’t understand how Alex could be so demanding and sex hungry and callous…

She was fed up with it. She wasn’t going to be Alex’s sex toy anymore. She was going to tell Dave everything no matter how hard it was. No matter how long it took her. 

“I’m sorry,” Robin said, “it’s just a lot.” 

“What’s a lot?” Dave asked as the waiter set his tea down in front of him. “I don’t know unless you tell me.” 

Robin swallowed. “It’s about Alex.” She said. 

“Jim’s ex-girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” Robin felt anxiety making knots in her stomach again. “You know why they broke up, right?” 

“Because Jim wouldn’t put out, I’m guessing.” Dave smirked and sipped his tea. Robin kicked him underneath the table. 

“Alex is a lesbian.” She said, and she flung the accusation hot across the table like she was hurling it directly at Alex herself. Dave blinked. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, like he didn’t know. Robin rolled her eyes. 

“Dave. I need you to take me seriously. You can’t imagine the things that Alex does to me.” 

“What does Alex do to you?” Dave asked, leaning in a little bit and sipping some more of his tea. 

“Alex has…” she lowered her voice. She couldn’t believe that she was having to talk about this in public. She could only trust that no one was listening. “Alex has done so many things to me…one of her favorite games is forcing me to orgasm. She loves to put her face between my legs and lick me.” She felt her cheeks burning. Her whole face, she was sure, was bright red. She felt a shudder going up her spine and her whole body shivered. “And that night when we were over at Jim’s house…right after you left she had me all alone in the bedroom. It wasn’t the first time she had done anything to me, but she had me in the bed, and she put her fingers inside of me and used her long tongue and she made me cum. I didn’t want to do it! But I couldn’t help it. She was…I don’t want to say that she’s good at it, but she’s…well. She knows what she’s doing. She knows what buttons to push. And her tongue is long and her fingers are longer. And she knows exactly where to touch me and what to do to make me squirm. And I was too terrified, this whole time, to tell you.” 

Dave opened his mouth like he was going to say something or ask a question, but he closed it again. Robin just kept going. 

“And after you came to the warehouse…where that robot…I have no idea what she was going to do to me. She was going to perform some depraved experiments on me. But as soon as we got back in the car, Alex put me on her lap. She didn’t even bother trying to get me dressed beforehand. I chalked it up, at first, to being in too much of a hurry. But then she spread my legs and had me sitting in her lap with my back against her chest. While I sat there, she pushed her fingers inside of me and made me cum all over again – and I didn’t want you to know, because again, I didn’t want you to think that I’m a lesbian now or anything. It isn’t like that! But I’m tired of Alex doing this to me, so I’m telling you everything now. I am tired of this being my life. I’m ready for it all to stop.” She finished her piece and waited to see what Dave had to say. 

He was quiet. His face was slightly flushed and there was sweat on his brow. She waited for him to be angry. Furious. Maybe even confused. She waited for something from him, but the only look on his face was one that was far-off. Robin narrowed her eyes and leaned back. She glanced under the table and noticed that his hand was shoved down his pants. He was gripping his cock, that pervert, getting off on her misery. Here she was, pouring her heart out, telling him everything that she had been keeping to herself and here was he was, practically jerking off in public…!

Robin made a disgusted sound and pushed herself away from the table. She wasn’t going to take this. Not from Dave. She was done. 

“Hey!” Dave managed to gasp out. “What’s the idea, where are you going-?” 

She didn’t even answer him. Robin stormed off, leaving Dave behind. She was done. She was dumping him on his ass and she hoped he landed hard. She didn’t want to even think about him right now. What an asshole. What a complete and utter jerk… 

She whipped out her phone and pulled up the Uber app. It was a few minutes away, but she was willing to wait. It occurred to her as she was standing there that she hadn’t even paid for her meal before walking away. Good. Let him pay for it. That was her final act of vengeance. 

The street was busy. Despite that, Robin found her eyes wandering across the street. Immediately, she recognized someone. Sitting right there on a bench was old Ms. Ruth. The old hag’s face split into a grin and she patted the bench right beside her. Robin looked to her left, then to her right. Her Uber wasn’t getting any closer and the street was getting more and more crowded with foot traffic. Seeing no reason to stay put, and furious again just thinking about Dave, Robin made her way across the street and found herself standing in front of Ms. Ruth. 

“What seems to be the trouble, dear?” Ms. Ruth patted her lap. Robin sat down obediently with her back pressed against the old hag’s chest. She was facing traffic now as Ms. Ruth wrapped her arms around the blonde bombshell’s waist. 

“My boyfriend is a jerk.” Robin said. “Ex-boyfriend.” She made sure to hiss. “I’m dumping him. I can’t take him or his antics anymore. I opened up to him about everything that was bothering me and then he started pleasuring himself like I was describing the events of a porno. It was disgusting.” 

“What do you mean?” Ms. Ruth egged on.

“I was telling him about this girl. She…has been using me as her own personal sex toy for long enough. She gets me alone and then she makes sure I’m naked and she puts her face between my legs and she has this long tongue that…” she shivered, “she always licks and sucks on my clit, and then she puts her fingers inside of me, and she always make me cum. I never want to climax, but she always forces me to. And then there’s Dave. I was telling him all of this and I look down underneath the table where we were sitting and he’s got his hands down his pants. And that’s when I decided we were through. I’m tired of him acting like he doesn’t care about me at all.” 

Robin took a deep breath and let it out a moment later. Even though Dave had gotten her all worked up, talking about it to Ms. Ruth made her feel better. 

She felt Ms. Ruth’s gnarly fingers press against her ribs. She could feel the hard fingertips even through the thin fabric of her cute top. Robin squirmed before anything even happened, but then she felt Ms. Ruth’s hands all over her. Ms. Ruth was tickling her ribs, moving up underneath her arms and between her thighs. Robin shrieked with laughter, trying to double over, but she was far too high on the old crone’s lap and she couldn’t squirm off. Besides, Ms. Ruth had the advantage. She was tickling Robin silly. Robin squeezed her thighs closed and pressed her arms close to her sides as she tried to fend off the old crone, but she couldn’t stop Ms. Ruth’s pressing fingers and wandering hands as they sought out every sensitive, ticklish little crevice and took full advantage. 

Robin shrieked again and kicked her feet. Some of the people might have been stopping to look at her, but she couldn’t see them for the tears that were springing to her eyes. Ms. Ruth was tickling her so thoroughly that she was almost crying. Thankfully, before it could get much worse, she felt her phone ding. The car was she was waiting for pulled up and Ms. Ruth’s hands fell away almost as if by command. Robin took a moment to catch her breath, hunching over in the old crone’s lap. Her blonde hair fell across her flushed face and then she stood up, wobbling a little bit as she walked towards her ride. 

He was strikingly handsome. He had long black hair that swept his shoulders and large, beautiful eyes that were some mixture between bright blue and soft green. Robin immediately melted over his sharp nose and his angular jaw. He smiled at her – the brightest smile she had ever seen – and there was genuine kindness in his eyes as he unlocked his doors for her. 

“Hey,” he said. “My name is Jake. Jake Turner.” 

She felt her heart fluttering in her chest. It was melting, completely, just at the sight of his handsome face. “Hey,” she said, feeling shy not for the first time, but in an entirely different way than usual. She felt like she was going to be safe with him. “My name is Robin…”


End file.
